L-O-V-E (Prologue)
by zgirlforever
Summary: Sierra is just being a normal seventh grader, socializing, fashion iconning, the normal deal. That is until her mom shows up. Prologue to collab story Coderrafan4 and I are doing. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Hey guys! Coderrafan4 and I are making a collaborative Coderra story. Yay! Anyway, this is the prologue, and the actual story will be up soon. Read and Review! :D

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V.

"Hey, Chelsea! Wait up!" I said as I ran to catch up to my friend. "Oh, hey Sierra!" Chelsea spoke as she stopped to wait for me. "You look so cute today! Loving the outfit!" she said as she looked at my new outfit. I was wearing a black t-shirt dress with a hot pink heart in the middle, along with lime green and black striped tights, pink heart earrings, and black-low top converse. To complete the outfit, my hair was in a glossy ponytail with a pink bow keeping my bang to the side. "You look very into the harajuku spirit! So cute! Anyway, let's get to lunch," Chelsea squealed, while Sierra nodded and walked with her friend into the lunchroom.

Inside, all the seventh graders were enjoying the best day of the week: Pizza Wednesday. Sierra and Chelsea got into line and each got a slice, politely thanking the angelic lunch ladies for their food. Along with their pizza, they each got a cookie and a drink and went to sit with their fellow friends. "Hey, Aimee, Moxie! What's up?" Smiling, the girls replied with an "Oh, nothing," and continued to talk to eachother like no one else was there. "Anyway, Chelsea. How's your relationship with your new boyfriend going?" Sierra asked her friend.

Chelsea sighed and replied, "Sooo horrible! It's like he's not even trying to be romantic with me! It's driving me crazy just thinking about it. Aah! Lenny is cute, but he's too slow for me. But enough about my love life, let's get onto yours! How's it working?" Sierra shrugged. "To tell the honest truth, I have no idea. One minute he says he likes me; a minute later it's like I don't exsist. But, it's not like I need him to like me, you know? I do mind, but not that much. We have time for this when we're in high school." Chelsea laughed a little and patted her friends' back. "Sometimes you crack me up, but I understand _exactly_ what you mean. Okay, I really don't. But you're on a more mature level than I am, so that's cool. He'll come around, but-"

"Hey, Sierra?" Aimee questioned, breaking into their coversation. "Is that your mom over there?" Sierra turned around to where Aimee was looking. Sure enough, there was her mom, scanning the lunchroom. Suddenly, she stops over in the direction of Sierra's table was at and began to walk over afraid, sierra attempted to hide under the table.

Somewhat safe, Sierra listened to her friends from where she was sitting. " So, I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this, but why is your mom here?" Moxie asked with a hint of worriedness on her face. "For once," Sierra whispered back with a shrug, "I have no idea." Sierra's mother shows up at that moment. a huge smile on her face. "Hi, girls," the tall mother said. Easily seeing her daughter under the table, she said, "Sierra, we have to go."

"What? Mom, go where? I still have three periods of school left!" Sierra's mom didn't take no for an answer, and she grabbed her daughter's hand and began to drag out from under the table. Once that was done, Sierra decided to grab onto the table for leverage. With all her might, she held onto it with one hand while the other was pulled by her mom. Sierra started to try and reason with her mother, but to no avail. People from around the room began to stare at the sight of the two quarreling. "Come on, Sierra! You're causing a scene!" Her mother scolded her and Sierra grabbed onto the table tighter.

"Me?! You're the one who's dragging me without any reason!" Sierra's mother finally won the fight of strength against mother and daughter and pulled Sierra out to the front of the school. "Mom! Now I'm never going to be able to go back to school! You just committed social homicide- on me!" Her mother looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry dear, we're moving anyway." Sierra was shocked. "Mom, you couldn't have just told me when I got home at four?" Sierra's mother laughed. "Of course not! You know that I'm a woman who doesn't waste time. Now let's go and pack. We have to get to Atlanta as quickly as possible, before Chris disappears again!"

Sierra was now shocked and confused. "Mom? Who's Chris? Is he my dad?" Sierra's mother laughed. "No, just a high school sweetheart who needs to show his love for me. Your dad is in New York with his company and is going out of country soon. I'm sure you'll see him one day." Sierra sighed. _I love my mom,_ she thought._ But why is she so__** crazy**__?_

* * *

Poor Sierra...sometimes moms can do such mean things to us. How will Sierra survive at a new school with knowing no one? Will she make friends? Make enemies? Find love? Eh, idk, so read the story once I post it to find out!


End file.
